carodejky_dalsigeneracefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamora Mitchellová
"Začne to dělat týden před tím, než bude muset. Je to Tamora." "Už týden? Je to TAMORA" Chris a Kat o Tamoře Tamora je nejstarší dcerou svých rodičů, narozená 15. 7. 2007. Teď jej jí 23. Z devíti dětí je čtvrtá nejstarší. Se svým dvojčetem má díky telepatii úžasný vztah a vlastně je taky skoro neustále lehce napojena na zbytek rodiny, aby je vnímala. S bratrem Henrym si velmi lezou na nervy, ale mají se rádi. Popis Tamora je mladá dívka středně vysoké postavy a poněkud kypřejších tvarů. Kulatý obličej s nestejně tvarovanými rty a velkýma modrýma očima rámují kousek pod ramena dlouhé, tmavě blonďaté zvlněné vlasy. Málokdy jí člověk zahlédne bez silných brýlí s černou obroučkou. Obléká se do jednoduchého oblečení, u kterého preferuje pohodlí a jemné pastelové barvy. Na krku nosí krystal křišťálu zavěšený na stříbrném řetízku. Jejím typickým pohybem je zmatené pobíhání, když něco zoufale hledá, nebo se zoufale snaží přijít ještě včas někam, kam zapomněla jít. Charakteristika Jako malá vnímala Tamm magii jako naprosto běžnou součást života a nejspíš by byla překvapená zjištěním, že v jiných rodinách nejsou vybuchující démoni, věci se přesouvající z místa na místo nebo mandragora roztahaná po kuchyni na denním pořádku. Až v pozdějším věku, když už byla nucena uvědomit si, že jejich rodina není normální ani zdaleka, začala magii vnímat spíš negativně. Většinou se jí vyhýbá, rozdíl od mnoha ostatních příbuzných zásadně nevyužívá své schopnosti k drobným usnadněním běžného života – raději přijde pozdě na klíčovou schůzku, než aby se přenesla. Přeje si, aby ona i její rodina byla prostě normální a všechny tyhle nadpřirozené problémy jí nekomplikovaly život. Ve skutečnosti je to ale tak hluboko vštípené do její osobnosti, že by be podvědomého vnímání magie asi nebyla schopná fungovat. Ačkoliv by byla ráda co nejnormálnější, fascinují jí běžná klišé spojená s čarodějnictvím a magií, čas od času se v nich vyžívá a s radostí je staví na hlavu. Je tedy jisté, že chová černou kočku, na Halloween (a občas nejen na něj) okouzluje své přátele dokonalým kostýmem čarodějnice, u kterého nesmí chybět falešný nos a bradavice, a našlo by se u ní leccos typické pro lidi, kteří o skutečné magii neví ani ň, ale rádi si namlouvají opak. Vždycky tíhla víc k otci. I když si je vědoma toho, že to není úplně spravedlivé, často s lítostí říkávala, že by potřebovala i matku, ne jen Světlonošku. Díky svým povinnostem vůči Starším minula několik důležitých momentů v dceřině životě a ta jí to nikdy úplně neodpustila. Se svou rodinou celkově udržuje velmi dobré blízké vztahy, i když někdy má pocit, že jich má až nad hlavu, když jsou všichni pohromadě. Jen s bratrem se prakticky nemůžou vystát z mnoha důvodů - kočka, zesměšňování kouzel, mrhání talentem, připomínání živelné katastrofy a velmi dlouhá řádka dalších, více či méně konkrétních. Kromě sestry má poměrně blízko i k mladší sestřenici Trish, se kterou si jsou docela podobné. Tamora vždycky byla neuvěřitelně, i když do jisté míry roztomile, zmatená, roztržitá, nespolehlivá a zapomětlivá. Když vám slíbí, že někde bude v určitou dobu, nebo udělá něco konkrétního, máte téměř stoprocentní jistotu, že se tak nestane. Ne, že by nechtěla, ale prostě zapomene a bude se zabývat něčím úplně jiným. Díky tomu, a tendenci úkoly odkládat kvůli úkolům, na které zapomněla už předtím, je poměrně s podivem, že ještě stále studuje, protože její schopnost odevzdávat práce v termínu (nebo jenom jednoduše přijít ke zkoušce) je prakticky nulová. K tomu je neuvěřitelná bordelářka a její pokoj většinu času vypadá, jako by v něm vybuchla atomová bomba. Její úcta k psaným pravidlům a zavedeným pravidlům to není nijak valné, pokud vlastním rozumem dojde k závěru, že jsou k ničemu. Vlastní morální kompas má oproti tomu naštěstí dost silný a spolehlivý. Koneckonců, v její rodině je porušování hloupých zavedených pravidel něco jako rodinný sport. Tamora se už od dětství snažila být co nejnormálnější a má spoustu normálních zájmů a koníčků. Od malička má ráda knížky, historii a jazyky, svého času hrála na kytaru. V současné době se věnuje orientálním tancům. Miluje kočky a už před několika lety si pořídila uhlově černou kočku Midsummer. Nahodile, i když o to pečlivěji, když už se do toho pustí, si píše deník. Životopis Tamora se narodila 15. 7. 2007 v San Franciscu jako starší z dvojčat Mitchellových. První schopností, která se u ní a u sestry projevila, byla telepatie, což se sice v první chvíli zdálo všeobecně úžasně výhodné usnadnění komunikace s maximálně tak žvatlajícími dětmi, později to ale přineslo jejich rodičům nejednu horku chvilku. Tamm si díky téhne dětské telepatické pohodlnosti ještě ve čtrnácti šlapala na jazyk. Naopak poslední schopností, kterou u sebe objevila, je atmokineze, kterou ani dnes plně neovládá. Když je nucena použít magii v rozrušení, často si počasí kolem ní začne dělat zcela co chce. Na základní i střední škole patřila mezi ty docela milé a nepříliš nápadné, s úzkým okruhem přátel, kteří ve všech případech nespadají tak úplně do „středního proudu“, s výborným prospěchem v dějepise a jazycích, otřesným v přírodních vědách. Aktuálně studuje lingvistiku, jejím snem je překládat knížky. Už v prváku se na studijním oddělení, během řešení jakéhosi zádrhelu se zapsáním na přednášky z technického kreslení, které zcela jistě byly na její jméno zapsány jenom nějakým ošklivým selháním počítače, seznámila s Damonem Shellmanem. Ačkoliv způsobila hned v prvních chvílích pěkné faux-paux, když se z nepublikovatelného důvodu začala neovladatelně smát, když se jí představil, přeskočila mezi nimi jiskra, začali se scházet a zanedlouho se dali dohromady. Damon má taky jistou zásluhu na tom, že Tamm stále studuje, dokonce se pomalu blíží k ukončení bakalářského studia. Je jeden z mála lidí, kteří jsou schopni ji dokopat k plnění povinností, dokonce v datech blízkých původnímu termínu. Ještě před několika týdny měla Tamora pocit, že se jí celkem daří a začíná se v chaotickém systému svého života trochu orientovat – ví, kdy má přednášky, kdy kurzy, kdy brigádu v kavárně – když se po dlouhé době začalo bouřit Podsvětí. Nemohlo to přijít v horší chvíli. Jen v jedné věci jí zvýšená démonská aktivita pomohla. Vzhledem k zvyšující se intenzitě magických incidentů se po více než dvou a půl letech vztahu rozhoupala k tomu, aby Damonovi o sobě řekla pravdu. Dlouhou dobu se toho obávala a děsila se, jak existenci magického světa přijme, ale mohla být jen velmi příjemně překvapena. Případně šokována, když se nedlouho poté ukázalo, že její drahý přítel taky není až takový smrtelník, jak si o něm myslela. V té době byla také donucena vzdát se jednoho ze svých nejsilnějších předsevzetí a stala se aktivní Světlonoškou. Jejím prvním svěřencem se stal právě Damon. Schopnosti Tamora představuje z dvojčat Jin, což se projevuje i v jejích schopnostech. Je jednou z dvou čarodějek v rodu, která dokáže spojit síly se svou sestrou, která dohromady dává schopnost které zatím říkají "Matka příroda", která jim umožňuje dělat cokoli, co příroda dovoluje. Spojenou silou se vyrovnají Wyattovi. Ze základních schopností, náležících jí jako čarodějce, má nepopiratelný talent na psaní kouzel, na druhou stranu k vaření lektvarů by jí nikdo neměl pouštět. Díky své zapomětlivosti a roztržitosti většinou zapomene přidat (nebo naopak přidá dvakrát) klíčovou přísadu a lektvar ve svém výsledku v lepším případě nefunguje. V horším vybuchuje. Telepatie - čtení myšlenek Tamořina první schopnost, kterou má od narození společně s Kat. Jejich rodiče o této schopnosti dlouho nevěděli, ale přišli na ni, když holky nějak nemluvily, i když na to měly věk a když do nich dlouho hučely, aby něco řekly, uslyšely hlas svých dcer v mysli. Posléze trvalo velmi dlouho dobu, než je přemluvili, aby s okolním světem komunikovaly verbálně. Z tohoto důvodu i holky chodily do školky v magické škole, kde byli na takové věci zvyklí a nepůsobilo to žádné pozvižení, když vychovatelka ve své hlavě uslyšela hlasy svých svěřenců. Protože má tuto schopnost už od narození, je přirozeně její nejsilnější schopností. Tamora má s Kat velmi silné spojení, které sahá přes dvě různé sféry existence. Též dokáže neustále dávat pozor na svoji rodinu tím, že je na ně telepaticky napojená a má jejich myšlenky utlumené natolik, aby ji nevyrušovaly. Její kontrola nad touto schopností je tak velká, že je schopní se napojit na schopnosti ostatních a sama je používat, či odrážet jejich útoky. Přenášení - schopnost přenášet se z místa na místo Tamořina druhá schopnost, která se u ní projevila ve dvou letech společně s Kat. Holky se tehdy začaly nejprve přenášet po domě a když byly starší, tak i k tetám a strýcům, nebo takhle hrály na honěnou. Obě jsou nyní schopné se přenést kamkoli na světě během několika vteřin i se spoustou pasažérů, či někoho přenášet, aniž by se musely přenášet samy. Světelná telekineze - schopnost hýbat předměty dle vůle Tuhle schopnost Tamora objevila ve čtyřech letech, když si k sobě začala přenášet věci, které potřebovala, či chtěla. Tuhle schopnost aktivuje hlasem, stejně jako její matka, ale později tato nutnost odpadla, jak se Tamora v používání světelné telekineze lepšila. Je schopná takhle přenášet věci na velkou vzdálenost a ve větším počtu. V téhle chvíli dokáže naráz manipulovat se stovkou věcí naráz bez problému. Léčení - moc léčit zranění a nemoce Tamm poprvé někoho vyléčila v osmi letech a to když nechtěně Kat udeřila hračkou, kterou právě ovládala pomocí světelné telekineze. Tamoře to bylo natolik líto, že byla schopná sestře zranení vyléčit. Umí vyléčit většinu zranění, kromě těch, která jsou neslučitelná se životem a také spoustu nemocí. Hydrokineze - nadvláda nad vodou Hydrokineze se u Tamm projevila naríz spolu s geokinezí, což jí na čas v životě udělalo pěknou paseku. Poprvé tuhle schopnost užila v jedenácti, když bylo léto a Tamoře bylo hrozné horko. Tehdy se omylem celá polila studenou vodou. Trvalo čtyři roky, než tuhle schopnost dostala pod úplnou kontrolu, ale teď už je schopná s vodou dělat cokoli se jí zachce, i vytvářet vodí koule, které může po někom házet. Geokineze - vláda nad zemí Společně s hydrokinezí to byla schopnost, která dala malé Tamoře nejvíc zabrat. Objevila ji, když na ni bratr hodil kámen a ona ho zastavila otevřenou dlaní. Nejdřív si všichni mysleli, že se jedná o telekinezi, ale brzy se okázalo, že je to geokineze. Často se jí stalo, že chtěla ovládat vodu, ale místo toho ovládala kamení, což vedlo k několika velice zajímavým okamžikům. Ovládnout geokinezi jí trvalo o rok déle, než hydrokinezi. Teď už umí hýbat všemi složkami země, od kamenů, přes písek, po vápno ale třeba i sklo. umí dělat zemětřesní, či otevírat v zemi trhliny a pak je zase zacelit. Atmokineze - schopnost ovládat počasí Jednou Tamora způsobila déšť, to když měla špatnou náladu. Nejdřív to vypadalo, na část její schopnosti ovládat vodu, ale později se ukázalo, že dokáže ovládat počasí jako takové. Je to její největší a nejnebezpečnějších schopnost, jelikož dokáže vytvářet tornáda, hurikány, bouře a další katastrofy spojené s počasím. Ačkoli ji umí velice efektivně využívat, stále ji, ani po čtyřech letech nemá pod kontrolou a počasí reaguje na její emoce, což dosti často působí v Sanfranciském zálivu podivné výkyvy počasí, na které si zdejší obyvatelé už zvykli a vědci stále hledají odpověď. Matka příroda Schopnost, kterou má když spojí pomocí telepatie scoji moc s tou, která má Kat. Poprvé ji objevily v patnácti, když cosi zkoušely, ale místo toho se jim povedlo něco úplně jiného. V tu chvíli začalo velice zajímavé období, kdy holky zkoušely, co všechno dokáží a můžou, což vedlo k tomu, že po nich máma s tetami museli kouzly zametat nepořádek více, než obvykle. Je to velmi mocná schopnost, která se nikdy dříve v magickém světe neobjevila. dokáže s přírodou dělat cokoli, i kupříkladu urychlit vývoj přečasně narozených mláďat do bodu, kdy se měly narodit, jak jednou zjistily, když takhle pomohli kotěti, které se narodilo dříve a umíralo. Protože se stala světlonoškou, disponuje všemi schopnostmi, které má i obyčejný světlonoš. Vznášení - schopnost vznést se několik stop do vzduchu Přeměňování - schopnost měnit vzhled, na jakoukoli další osobu Fotokineze - schopnost tvořit a ovládat světlo Termokineze - moc ovládat a kontrolovat teplotu Vycítění - schopnost lokalizovat a najít svěřence Maskování - moc skrýt svoji polohu před ostatními magickými bytostmi Rekonstrukce - schopnost složit znovu tělo poté, co bylo zničeno Regenerace - moc udzravit sám sebe při zranění, nevztahuje se na zranění, která si světlnoš způsobí sám, či kocovinu Nesmrtelnost - nekonečný život a zastavený proces stárnutí Omniligualismus - schopnost rozumět a mluvit jakýmkoli jazykem, kterým mluví svěřenec Vztahy Damon Shellman - Tamořin přítel s nímž už chodí třetím rokem a velmi ho miluje. Rozdíl mezi hrou a skutečností Nedá se přesně říci, jak velké rozdíly to jsou, protože v komiksech je dvojčatům asi tak rok a něco, ale je to hlavně v moci. Tamořinou mocí je molekulární akcelerace, slabší verze vybuchování tetičky Piper. Díky tomu, že nechtěně zapálila dům svých rodičů, je ale její moc spoutaná. Category:Warrenova linie Category:Čarodějky Category:Warrenovy čarodějky